


Pizza

by donnarafiki



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone lives, F/F, One Shot, Post War, they raise teddy together, wolfstart is just a side mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: Fleur asks Tonks to go on a film date





	Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a tumblr prompt, "You had me at ‘free pizza!’”  
> hope you enjoy

“Tonks? Are you free next thursday?” Fleur popped her head around the corner of the Burrow’s living room to find her girlfriend covered in glitter and party garlands. Maybe asking her to take down Teddy’s birthday decorations hadn’t been her best idea ever.

“That depends, I promised Sirius to help him clear our Grimmauld place. After the war no one’s been there for seven months and he’s finally ready to empty it out and tear it down. Or at least that’s what he said, I’m pretty sure we're going to end up drunk in his brothers bedroom again.”

Fleur’s face fell, though she quickly tried to hide that. “Never mind then, I’ll find someone else.”

She turned around, only to reverse that action as soon as she heard a loud crash. Tonks lay on her back, legs firmly wrapped in a string of party lights and a goofy smile on her face. “Oops.”

“There is never a day that goes by without me wondering how the hell you ever became an auror.” Fleur sighed as she helped Tonks out of the mess she’d made. 

“Me too Fleur, me too.” Tonks whispered in her ear, before pushing Fleur into their favorite armchair and snogging her until she was covered in glitter too.

“So no can do on thursday?” Fleur asked a little breathlessly.

“Like I said, depends on what it is. I could always suggest Remus and Sirius drop Teddy off at Harry’s place so they can have a quiet night in. For some reason I don’t think Sirius would be terribly disappointed.”

She resettled on Fleur’s lap and nuzzled her nose in her long blond locks. “So, what’s the fuzz about thursday?”

“Well, I saw this ad for a movie night in muggle london. They show french films, but there is free pizza,” Fleur added quickly, afraid her still quite new girlfriend would have an aversion to artsy french cinema “and it’s organised by a bunch of students so I’m sure there’s lots of commenting on the film as it goes and-”

“It sounds great my love.” Tonks kissed Fleur lightly on the nose. “I might be clumsy, but I’m not completely unsophisticated you know.”

“You’re not?” Fleur asked in a mock surprised tone. 

“Of course not. Otherwise I would have shouted  **“You had me at ‘free pizza!’** Right after you played that card.” 

“So you don’t really want pizza?” The mock tone was far from gone, though now it was mock serious.

Tonks smirked. “I will murder you if you ever promise me pizza without actually giving it to me.” 

Fleur brushed away a bit of glitter on Tonks’ face. “Good to know.”

Tonks was still smiling. “Good to know you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at @rose-grangerweasleyisbae on tumblr! i'm always in for a chat or another prompt (which you could also just leave in the comments if you don't have tumblr)  
> have a nice day!


End file.
